Amu's new teacherIkuto?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Amu's old teacher quttied so now Ikuto's her new teacher
1. Chapter 1

**_Amu's new teacher...Ikuto?_**

It was a normal day for Amu she was walking wit her Chara's Ran,Mikki, Dia and Su Amu thought about who her new teacher would be, when Amu got to school she saw Ikuto in her classroom she walked in and saw Yoru waving at them Amu said" Ikuto why are you here?!" Ikuto smirked and said" so i'm your teacher am i?" Amu nodded Ikuto smirked and said" well i get to spend more time with you then don't i?" then Amu said" i'v had had enough of this..." then she walked out Ikuto though' **what did she mean by...' ** when it was time for class all of the girls where crazy about Ikuto but Amu wasn't Ikuto looked over at her It looked like she knew this was going to happen then Ikuto said" everyone stop it or you will stay after school!" the girls stopped and Ikuto said" ok now everyone i'm Ikuto you can call me that..." then he heard some boy say something to Amu" yo Hinamori whats with your pink hair your not cool at all you stupid get that!" then Amu got up from her chair with her wast pick her coming behind her and ran out crying Ikuto hated to see Amu cry then he said" hey you're staying after school!" the boy just sighed then Ikuto ran after Amu when he found her she was on the building looking at the ground and then a boy came up and pushed her when she was falling Ikuto Chara changed and ran off building to catch her when he did she looked at him and then she started to cry on his shirt Ikuto felt is perverted side come on he got up and grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall Amu eyes went wide Ikuto smirked and said" oh Amu how i have missed you!" Amu got angry when he said" but you have been a naughty girl not letting me 'play' with you." Amu said" Ikuto i'm warning you!" then with out warning he kissed her when he let go he smirked and said" i Will make you fall in love with me..." the he kissed her ago but with more force he eyes went wide when she kissed back he let go and said" see your under my charm." ( i'm sorry it seams like something he'd say!) then Amu sighed and said" i know but i love you more!" the she kissed him and Ikuto kissed back!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amu's new teacher is ikuto?! pt 2**_

Amu was still a little freaked out about Ikuto kissing her she couldn't even remember is she kissed back Amu said" RAN, MIKKI, SU, DIA!?" the four came flying down Dia said" Amu your bee late for school if you don't hurry up!" Amu nodded and walked out of the house Ran said" Amu don't forget that Ikuto's your teacher!" Amu winced and said" hurry up!" then she started to walk while flipping her long fringe over her ear.

* * *

when she got to school she saw Ikuto looking at her and smirking she just shook it off then she felt someone touch her waist long hair and her knee long fringe as well she turned and saw Ikuto smirking at her Amu said" what do you want?!" Ikuto said" nothing i just wanted to see how you were doing after that fall ( was it a fall lol?)." she said" i'm fine your. perverness the first!" he just sighed and went back to the classroom he thought' _**is that all she takes me for?!'**_ Ran then followed Ikuto into the class room she said" Ikuto i know why she said that!" Ikuto looked at Ran and said" why?" Ran said" she's just freaked out by yesterday that's all!" then she left to find the other's.

* * *

After a while it was class time and Amu was scared now Ikuto was looking at her with look that she hasn't seen before it was a teacher look... Amu sighed and finished her work she go up and went to show Ikuto who looked at it and smiled to see it was right then he said" Amu go sit down and wait for everyone else to finish." she nodded and sat down after a while Tadase said" Amu are you ok?" she nodded she saw Ikuto who felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that...

* * *

It was lunch time everyone was out but not Amu she was walking until Ikuto came up and pushed her to the wall his hands where on hers Amu said" Ikuto!" he smirked and looked at her he said" you've been a very bad girl strawberry never letting me seeing you like this..." Amu's eyes went wide she felt his lips on hers...then Rima,Tadase, Yaya and Negishio came in and saw them the all yelled" WHAT THE?!" Ikuto let go and said" she's mine!"


End file.
